Quinity Raven
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A team of Dark Mage Assassins goes to Hargeon's marina to silence a target.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[QR]**

 **Quinity Raven**

 **[QR]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

While officially referred to as a Dark Guild, Death's Head Caucus functioned more as a secret society of assassins who offered their talents to other Dark Mages in the Balam Alliance as well as the unscrupulously wealthy for money and favors. In the almost seven years since Natsu Dragneel was separated from his Dragon foster father, Igneel, and then later fell in with the guild, he had never been to Death's Head Caucus' Guild Base, if there even was one, and his teammates of Quinity Raven were actually the only other members he had ever known. Sometimes, he even had to piece together their clients' identities on his own on the occasion they didn't see them face to face. Quinity Raven's team leader who was also his lover, Ikaruga, had told him that it was necessary to be confidential for security reasons, however, so he learned not to take it too seriously.

Back on more pressing matters, their present assignment in Hargeon was to track down and terminate the former Legal Mage turned con artist, Bora of Prominence. Considering what Bora was doing, the team of five had no issue carrying it out, but it did raise a question as to who their client was.

"Is it possible that someone from Bosco ordered this hit, like a rival slaver or even a revolutionary?" Fukuro, the owl-headed strongman with a contradictory fascination with justice wondered as the team walked through town to the marina. With time to kill before they could actually kill their target, Natsu's teammates inputted their own theories to who they were going to assassinate Bora for.

Vidaldus Taka, the hyperactive hard metal fanatic who represented their team and guild on the occasion when they were hired more directly, scoffed in amusement. "Please, Fukuro. As if anyone from Bosco would bother with small-time dirtbags like this Bora guy." Grinning with a snicker, he added. "My money is on that Nalshe Mikagura chick trying to get rid of a Titan Nose embarrassment."

Happy, Natsu's talking cat-creature for a closest friend, giggled at Vidaldus' remark before he then said. "They should've probably started with the name of their guild first then."

Vidaldus laughed out loud in response. "No argument there!"

"Quiet!" The pink-haired swordswoman, Ikaruga, hissed at the two's antics just as they had come across Bora's yacht. "We're here, so don't let the imbecile get away from us."

Natsu nodded, placed Happy on his shoulders, and turned to the other men in their team. "You heard her, guys. Let's gut the bastard and get out."

Ikaruga's annoyance was replaced with a soft smile as she kissed Natsu on the cheek and said. "Thank you, Natsu." She then turned a displeased glare at Vidaldus, Fukuro, and Happy. "It warms my heart that there's someone on this team I can always rely upon."

"Hey!" The other members exclaimed in displeasure, but Ikaruga ignored them as she led their group on the boat.

 **[QR]**

Having been invited to a party by the Prominent Boar Mage, Lucy Heartfilia was one of many women eager to see the elusive charmer again. However, as soon as they saw the Prominent Boar's yacht, the crowd of females all fell to the ground in shock when the ship blew up and a group of five unusual people landed on the ground in front of them.

The pink-haired young man in the group grinned at the ladies and told them. "No need for autographs, girls. Getting paid for the deed is reward enough." The owl-headed man then grabbed his party before placing them on his shoulders. "Oh, and you're welcome!" The guy around Lucy's own age then finished just the strongman's jet pack took off into the sky.

"What just happened?" Lucy stammered in disbelief before she and the rest of the invitees then fainted.

 **[QR]**

 **Looking back on Batman Beyond, specifically the episodes that featured the Society of Assassins (no known relation to the regular League of Assassins), got me thinking of a way to pair up Natsu with Ikaruga, which is why I depicted her guild the way I did. It saves time and energy instead of spending it on OC stuff. Quinity is also a real word which means something similar to Trinity, but with a focus on the number "five" rather than "three", just look it up and you'll get the idea. Wish it didn't take so long, but when you're working on other stuff, what can you do, but multitask?**

 **Speaking of Ikaruga, I think it's just shameful that Mashima made her and her teammates so short-lived and I definitely don't get why the fandom doesn't seem to be all that big on Trinity Raven as a whole either. There's actually one author on FFN who replaced Vidaldus and Fukuro for some weird bashful reason with OCs or whatever in at least one story that I saw which I honestly wouldn't recommend for more reasons than one. I get that Trinity Raven was a last-minute decision on Mashima's part, but that doesn't mean they should be treated lower than dirt. So, to all Fairy Tail fanfiction writers, please think it over when you're at a point at writing about Trinity Raven.**


End file.
